


4:47 (kiss me)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking, also jeongin is mentioned twice, changlix, idk where chan and woojin are, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: If Seo Changbin was the dark, scary universe, then Lee Felix was the star that shined brightly.





	4:47 (kiss me)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! autor here. english isn't my first language and i apologize for any mistakes.

His eyes were dark just like his clothes and he looked scary, frightening, yet Felix saw something in the boy’s eyes. Loneliness.

Their eyes met and Felix freezes on the spot. Hyunjin is next to him talking but the younger isn’t listening to him. He can only listen to the fast beating of his heart.

They’re still staring at each other when someone approaches the dark boy. It’s another boy, he has brown hair and is wearing a beanie, for some strange reason he reminds Felix of a squirrel –it’s probably the boy’s cheeks, puffy and round -.

“That’s Changbin hyung” Hyunjin suddenly says and Felix is taken aback. 

He pretends he wasn’t staring and takes a sip from the glass that Seungmin is offering him. It contains alcohol and the Australian boy has to make an effort to not spit it out. Besides, he needs to look cool ‘cause the dark (pretty, really handsome) boy is still looking at him, even when squirrel boy directly talks to him. 

And, as always, Felix panics. The other boy is giving him all of his attention –when squirrel boy passes a hand in front of Changbin’s face, the older boy doesn’t even flinch, his eyes still on the Aussie boy -.

Hyunjin and Seungmin are no longer trying to talk to him (or paying attention to their friend at all) and squirrel boy simply walks away, noticing that Changbin isn’t really listening to him. 

Felix gathers all of his courage (it’s not much), finishes his drink (vodka sucks) and – a little tipsy (don’t blame him, he has never drunk alcohol before) – walks to Changbin.

He’s awkwardly standing in front of the older boy and woah, he’s even more beautiful up close, if that’s possible.

“I’m Felix” he finally says.

“Seo Changbin” the other mutters, his eyes fixed on the younger boy “Sit”.

He pats the chair next to him and Felix immediately plops down on it.

“You’re alone, I’m alone,” Felix says “And I thought that we could be alone together”.

Changbin is now taken aback. He was expecting a “wanna smash?” or something like that but, when he looks at the boy with the funny accent, he realizes that Felix is being totally sincere.

He simply nods and gives Felix his cup, he’s not even sure what’s in it (Jisung gave it to him and Changbin doesn’t trust Jisung) but Felix drinks it anyways.

Speaking of Jisung, – the stupid squirrel kid who  
brought him to the party – Changbin looks up trying to found his friend and when he does, Changbin’s shocked once more.

Han Jisung is talking to his longtime crush, Lee Minho. (Ah, children these days, growing up so fast).

“Hey” Felix whispers in his ear “Do you want to get out of here?”.

“Yes, please” he quickly answers.

They go outside and start walking around. The wind is cold and before Changbin can even curse himself for not taking a jacket, a soft fabric wraps around his tiny figure.

Felix is wearing a little smile on his face and Changbin’s mouth moves before he can register what he’s about to say.

“Smile,” Changbin says “It suits you”.

The Australian boy’s cheeks go as red as the sun and he thanks the darkness of the night for hiding it.

They sit on a bench at some random park at some random hour of a Friday night (or Saturday morning) and talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

Felix feels comfortable. Not that he doesn’t feel like that with his friends (Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin) but with Changbin it’s a different type of comfortable (Definitely better).

“Hyung, why do you look so lonely?” he says and instantly regrets it “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that”.

Changbin laughs.

“It’s okay, Felix-ah” the older boy says.

“it’s just that you’re alone” Felix continues “Not like friendless, not like alone ‘not surrounded by anyone’. More like alone here”.

Felix pats Changbin’s heart lightly. 

He doesn’t say anything, so Felix goes on.

“I don’t like seeing you alone” the Aussie boy smiles and so does Changbin “See! You have the most beautiful smile in the whole world!”.

Suddenly everything becomes quiet, Felix feels something against his lips and oh boy, Changbin is kissing him. 

The shortest boy quickly pulls back.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly “I got carried away and I -”.  
Changbin stutters and Felix smiles again.

“It’s okay,” he says, holding Changbin’s hand “Can you … um … do that again?”.

It’s 4:47 when Changbin kisses him again. He’s soft, doesn't push. Just lips touching.

Felix sees stars. He feels like flying in a cloud with Changbin holding him.

“Oh my,” he says when they pull apart “I wish I could do that every day”.

“You can” Changbin answers “You’ll have to do it every day”.

Felix nods.

If Seo Changbin was the dark, scary universe, then Lee Felix was the star that shined brightly.

That night he doesn’t just get Changbin’s number and a date next Monday, he also goes to sleep with Changbin’s arms wrapped around his waist, cuddling him in the couch of the department he shares with Hyunjin, Seugnmin and Jeongin.

•••

“I really really like you” a pair of soft lips whisper into Jisung hears that night. The squirrel look-alike boy is laying on the soft mattress of his bed with his longtime crush Lee Minho sleeping next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't stop myself and i wrote minsung hehe


End file.
